Coming to Agreement
by fictionlover94
Summary: A different look at the relationship of Young Macintosh and my oc Aileen. Forced into an arranged marriage both of them aren't exactly sure what to make of this as they finally take notice to each other.


Aileen Mackenzie licked her lips unsure what to make of this. She kept telling herself telling herself that she was prepared for this. She was a lords daughter raised to be a lord's wife. She was ready to bear children and boss people around to make sure the clan was prepared for war and harsh winter months. Her whole life was prepared for this moment, but Aileen Saundra Mackenzie was never more scared in her life. She barely knew Torrance Macintosh! All she knew was that he competed for Merida's hand in the Highland Games.

Now she was betrothed to him and ready to be married. Her mother, Audrey Mackenzie, told her that it was normal to feel this way. That was easy for her to say, her parents knew each other since they were practically infants. She sighed and watched the manor household come into view. It wasn't nearly as large as her home in Clan Mackenzie, but it'll have to do.

Just the thought of being here made her queasy like she would toss up her lunch. Everything seemed to be different here then her own home, which made her more nervous. She had never been here before, how was she ever going to keep up? She noticed Torrance walk over to her looking indifferent about her being here. Her nervous smile turned into a frown, at least he could try to make the best of this.

The butterflies in her stomach returned, as he made his way over to her. He smiled but she wasn't sure if it was geniune or fake. His hand was extended to help her off of the horse. Smiling the only smile she could muster, she took his hand. Her personal maid, Winnie, watched her unmoving.

Aileen could hear her mother praise about Aileen to Lady Macintosh. She blushed as she mentioned Aileen being a 'fast learner' and 'easy to please.' Aileen listened to her parents talk about last minutes arrangements. This wedding has been discussed for the past 2 months now.

Ever since Merida picked Ian MacGuffin as her husband, Aileen's world was spinning. That was when her mother took the liberty of arranging a marriage. It happened to everybody even the queen was arranged into a marriage. It was normal...

"Hello Torrance Macintosh," she said as turned back to him.

"Hello Aileen," he said unsure himself. Torrance looked over at his father who seemed to be in a trance of his own. Lord Magnus Macintosh probably remembered the day he was married to his wife. Which was also through an arranged marriage. Everybody seemed to move inside as it seemed that Aileen had made it just in time for dinner.

Dinner, however, went by without Torrance or Aileen saying anything to one another. Only both mothers talked about the wedding and their father's talking about grandchildren already. Which only made Aileen blush at the idea of reproduction. Torrance on the other hand only looked at Aileen with a flash of lust; he had never seemed to notice her before.

Of course he knew noticed her from parties and such but now that they were betrothed... Torrance's eyes slid from her silky ebony hair and pretty face down to her body. Her skin smooth and flawless as his eyes slide to her to her shoulders to her rather ample bosom and wide hips. She wasn't Aileen Mackenzie instead she was Aileen Macintosh. Thoughts of dragging her to his room and finding what she kept under that pink dress.

Torrance scolded himself to stop but he couldn't help but imagine her underneath him moaning his name. That was when her nursemaid Winnie lead her to the room she would be staying in. She would be just down the hall from him. All the times he remembered seeing her seemed to roll in his mind, from the first meeting and slowly getting to know her through letters...

"Now Torrance I expect you to treat Aileen with respect and-" said Magnus Macintosh. Instead Torrance couldn't help but think that an arranged marriage wasn't that bad.

**A different take on the relationship between Torrance Macintosh and my OC Aileen Mackenzie. I don't know where this came from but I**** hope you like it and please review! If anybody wants to take a shot with a rated M story with these two pm me. Also if anybody has a story idea that they want me to write feel free to submit it in the reviews but I prefer one shots to three shots.**


End file.
